The Real Master
by legaldruglover
Summary: Strange dreams haunt him at night. A memory of a father he wishes to be nothing more than a figment of his imagination. And strange advents continue to grow, making it clear, there is more to Pokemon and their human counterparts than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

The real Master

Chapter one

Reminiscences

Summery Ash has only one memory left of his dad, but why doesn't he remember more? Is there something behind it? And what had his father meant when he said Ash was the true Pokémon master? Is there more to being a Pokémon master than just Pokémon? With Team Rocket breathing down his back, and Misty nagging in his ear, while Brock is dropping dead over all the nurse Joy's and officer Jenny's, can Ash find out his dad's secret?

Ash sat looking glumly out the window of his room in the hotel that Misty, Brock, and himself had rented.

Sighing dejectedly as he watched the rain fall out of the darkened sky, droplets of water making their way down the stain glass window, he felt a tear of his own go down his face.

He was sixteen, he thought to himself angrily, why should he be so sad...so so upset about HIM?!

He turned and flopped down on his small bed, looking blankly up at the depressing white ceiling listening to the rain pound down hard on the roof.

You are the real Pokémon master Ash. You are, just trust me. It doesn't go down to how many you catch. Maybe...maybe, someday I'll tell you

That was the last thing he remembered him saying.

Ash's big amber eyes closed momentarily at the sweet memory that he relished over of his father. He did know why, but once his father had left- and a little while after-he couldn't remember a thing before then. He had been five-a time to remember stuff-both good and bad. Yet he had not.

Raking a hand through his messy raven black hair he growled. What had his dad meant? There's more to it? How could there be more too it? All you have to do is catch all the Pokémon and of course be a good trainer...but something was bugging him, he had to find out what his dad meant.

"Pika?"Said a soft, slightly squeaky voice to his right. Looking to the table he smiled as he saw Pikachu and started to pet his head.

"You know Pikachu, "he whispered and Pikachu looked up, "I was always broke up that my dad left, but I had tried to drown out the feeling with thinking of becoming a Pokémon master. But..."the words left his lips and he didn't seem to know what to say.

"But...it isn't right. Something about being a Pokémon master. What had my dad meant? It doesn't matter how many Pokémon I catch?"

Ash looked down to Pikachu, "I shouldn't be worrying you little buddy. Let's get some sleep." Reluctantly Pikachu nodded in agreement. They needed sleep, and he curled up beside Ash listening to the rhythmical heart beat that was slowing slightly, and the sprinkle of rain on the roof and window.

Something was wrong, and it was much more than just the regular Pokémon. Something was terribly, horribly wrong.

Hitomi: No flames about how some1 already did this story. Just read my profile. Or take this quick explanation. I'm redoing all the stories in my old profile and finishing them. I will be changing the story,though. Please R+R. Thank you.  



	2. Chapter 2 Setting on Water Island

Chapter two.

Shed light in my world and it will become darkness. That is the way my heart speaks. That is the thing I fear to become.

Darkness surrounded me as though I had just turned out a light that never would come on , never would be discover. Darkness only darkness and yet their could be light.

Yes that's it! It's not all darkness, light is coming this way. It's flickering, moving, dancing almost. You could almost call it-

"FIRE!"I shout surprised. Yes that is what it is! The dancing gold flames licking the floor, if there is one, and going up into the air creating heat waves. It is all around me. So hot.

I scream as if feel myself burning and my skin pealing. What was this? This couldn't be fire! It was so painful. It was like it became one with my very blood, rushing through my vains.

Finely when the pain becomes too much I faint, or am I dead? It doesn't matter.

All I know is darkness.

"Aaaa!" yelled Ash as he sat up in bed his yell echoing off the plain white walls.

"Ash! Ash are you ok," said Misty who was beside him a worried glint in her weary blue eyes her red hair falling in locks into her face.

"Wha...ye..yes..yes I am," said Ash as he got a full grip on reality noticing he wasn't in his room at the hotel. White washed walls , blinding lights overhead , and all these weird tools .

Ash looked back to Misty who was sitting at a white table on a light white brown chair , with a questioning look in his eye," What am I doing in a hospital?"

Misty suddenly growled and grabbed Ash by the shirt, "How dare you..."

"W...what did I do?!"Ash squeaked looking fearfully at the angry girl.

"YOU NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"The girl yelled fiercely shaking Ash so he practically fell backwards, "YOU . . . you . . . you wouldn't wake up. I thought . . . we had lost you."

Ash stared at the girl who had her head bowed and looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry-"

"You should be!"She screamed. Shaking him again until some doctors came in and took her away.

"Oh just great, "he growled as the nurses started to check him over and make sure he was fully recovered.

"Just great!"

Fire; it's here again. I'm dreaming. But there's another scream along with mine. Just as pain filled as my own. Shouts yet no one is helping. No one can help. This isn't fire. This is alive.

Again my face, my arms and even my legs are scorching. I feel like I'm dying!

What is this all about? What about the fire?

No. No pleas make it stop. It hurts.

"No no no,"

"Ash wake up!"

"Who's that?" Thought Ash as he opened his calming brown eyes.

"Brock?" he said confused as he spotted his best friend. Brock had been in Pallet City helping raise Pokémon.

"Yeah," he said softly as he brushed some of Ash's untamed hair out of his eyes. "Misty called me last week. I arrived here a few nights ago."

I blink and try to remember what had happened."I remember Misty was about to pulverize me because I slept too long or something like that."

Brock , grinning his usual cute boyish grin-now quite a looker he was-his dark green eyes piercing his own.

"You weren't spouse to come back for a another month, "stated the boy in the white bed as he sat up, "That important call.."

Brock waved a hand silencing him. Brock traveled with him and Misty but sometimes would have to go on important calls.

"Nothing really. Just a out brake of Squrtles again. Those little guys need to calm down, "Brock laughed and said," Misty is in a nether room. They tried to lock her in their but she threatened to sue if they did. Finely they got her to sleep in the room next door."

Brock pointed towards the right wall and Ash looked at it fearfully," She cant...break it down can she?"he asked.

Brock chuckled amused, "No of course not," he said through his chuckles then got a worried looked and whispered," can she?"

The two boys looked frightened at the wall to the right, seeing nothing happen they sighed. A mental image of misty braking though a wall with foam coming out of her mouth and her eyes glowing red crossed Ash's mind.

He shook his head and looked back to Brock," umm. What EXACTLY happened?"

Brock became serious quickly.

"You slept for a week and a half. The doctors said your where in some kind of...comma or something. I couldn't tell when Misty was choking him. I never had though people could change colors so fast, but I do now. "he widened his eyes as if to show his point and stretched.

"Well I'm going to get some grub. You coming? I'm sure the doctor's wont mined at all."

Ash nodded as he walked beside Brock in his pants and shirt, (I made sure they had your clothes on," Brock stated when he saw Ash's shocked look), and trudged down the stairs. It was weird, his legs felt like they had fallen asleep and at first he had fallen every time he got up. He felt clumsier than Phyduck.

Making his way down the halls he watched bored as white walls, people in doctor or nurse's or even patient clothing passed and the same lights up above.

"Gee they need new decorating, "he mumbled and a little kid in a white gown looked up to him as he passed by with a small smile.

"Well Ash we're going to go to a beach," said Brock finely," once the doctors let you out and with Misty they might be eager."

Ash's hart froze like a block of ice momentarily as he felt his blood run cold.

An image flashed in his head of fire and screams, and also of pain. Pain beyond what he had ever felt or even heard of. burning ever bone and every cell.

"No," he said in a wavering voice as he stopped to clutch the wall. He felt dizzy, and clutched his stomach at the woozy feeling he was getting.

"Ash you all right?"Brock asked.

"What if theirs a fire their?"he asked hurriedly. That sounded dumb even to him.

The brown hair boy gave him a funny look and raised a eyebrow," Ash were by a ocean. It rains their lot to0.If there is a fire it will be easy to put out. Especially since there is a gold mine of water Pokémon."

Even though Brock said that, and he was mentally chided himself he could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

"Nothing bad can happen Ash," Brock said as they started walking off," nothing to do with fire. Those peoples Pokémon are almost all water! No need to worry"

No need to worry.

Ash sighed and nodded.

Need to worry.

"I'll be ok then," he whispered shaking his head as he tried to get the echoing words out of his head.

To worry.

"Good then we'll start off tomorrow. I'm sure they'll let you out by then"

Worry.

Brock sighed as they walked down what seemed to be the same hallway, though you wouldn't be able to tell. Every hall looked alike.

Ash stopped in the middle of a hall that had four different halls to lead to and it seemed like the world was spinning around him.

"What I would do just to see a little," he touched the white wall looking at it with a sour face," color."

"I think that I'm going to go blind," moaned Brock as he rubbed his head," we're lost! We are on a dangerous quest in the; Dun, Dun, Dun, Hospital of Doom...that is very white!"

Ash rolled his eyes and decided to go to the right, and a few minutes later they ended up in the same place outside a office of a , Mr. Eager.

"Uhhh you lost?"Said an all too familiar voice. Turning around with nervous smiles the nodded towards the red headed water lover," Oh brother. Boys. Why don't you just take the stairs??"

She pointed to some stairs that led down the stairs and they looked at it stupidly. IT had been to their right all that time.

Misty made her way down the stairs as Brock asked," Have you asked the doctor to let Ash out?"

Misty nodded in a smug way her face filled with pride, "He was very willing after some...of my intelligent words 'kicked' their way though his thick scull."

Just as they said that they passed a doctor that Brock recognized as Ash's who squealed like a pig at the sight of Misty and ran like all of the world was after him.

"Gee, "mumbled Ash, "how much 'kicking' did it take?"

"Not very much," chimed Misty as she made her way towards the door that lead to the outdoors.

"Where are we going?"Ash asked.

Making their way out of the hospital and taking deep breaths of air while blinking from all the color invading their vision they Brock replied," We're going back to pick up all the Pokémon."

Ash nodded and walked along side his two friends as they made their way down the crowded streets being pushed left to right by people who were yelling, running and doing so much activity they weren't even noticed.

Finely they where able to throw themselves inside the Pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy," said Ash cheerfully as he made his way to the counter and the smiling woman turned," Can I have my Pokémon back please."

"Yes you may. Name please" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Ash Ketchum," he replied with a large grin spread across his face. Nurse Joy headed to the back and soon returned with a fully energized Pikachu and shining Pokémon balls.

"Thank you," he said as he grabbed the poke balls and allowed Pikachu to run up his shoulder, snuggling his neck, and she nodded to him while he went out the door.

But once they were out the glass doors there was havoc. Screams echoed through the streets as people ran down the opposite way they where going.

"Oh no!"said Brock as he, being the tallest, spotted what the people where running from first," more water Pokémon are attacking the city!"

"What!?"shouted Ash,"b...but I thought that was else ware.""

Brock shook his head," Water Pokémon have been mysteriously vanishing and also getting loose and are made to attack cites no one knows why though!"

"Well we have to go and stop them before they destroy the town!"Ash looked over to Brock and he nodded while Misty got out a poke ball a determined look on her face and Ash, looking out of the side of his eye, raised a eyebrow.

But there was no time to waist as for the Pokémon were making their way towards them spraying water moving fast enough to break a full grown adults ribs.

Pulling back his hat and stepping forward Ash struck his hand out and yelled," Pikachu go!" "Thunderbolt!"

The heard of water Pokémon stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the small electric mouse and started shooting at him.

Pikachu shocked as many as he could but, seeing as how there were so many, he was overcome by the power and was though back into the ground.

"Pikachu!"yelled Ash as he tried to make his way to his faithful Pokémon but was stopped by the heard of Squrtles that suddenly sent bubble beam attack towards him so he barely missed it.

"This is a fight for a person who knows s water pokemon," shouted Misty and she grabbed two poke balls.

"Gooo Pokeball!"

Their was a bright flash of light and Staru and Stareme formed in front of them. Suddenly the two water pokemon circled around them, blocked all the attacks that were shot to them, and made it so the other water Pokémon fell down in defeat.

"Yeah go Squrtles! Pidgiot, Pikachu, Pidgoto, and Charisared go!"

Ash himself though out a few pokeballs and his pokemon appeared in front of him starting to fight themselves. Though Charizard immediately ran back to ash and he was put back to the pokeball.

"Uuuh bad choice. Go muck!"

Brock raised his hand and though some Pokeballs,"go get 'em Ninetailes,onix!"

Quickly Onix wrapped around them protectively while Pikachu sent some shock waves off and Ninetailes burrowed underground coming up and hitting some Squrtles,Muck shot poison at some nearby Phyducks,and Squrtle shot a powerful bubble blast towards a Blastoist while both Pidgiot and Pidgoto worked together to create a powerful warned, combining both Pikachu's and Squrtles attacks, and sending the Pokémon off into the outskirts of the city. "What was that all about?"asked Misty as they reclaimed their beloved pokemon," It's like someone wants to drowned the hole world in water or something!"

Shaking his head Brock said," Their have been attacks all over."

"Only one thing could do something like this," spat Misty and all three of them said at the same time grimly," Team rocket." 

"Ash wait up!"

Ash spun around making it so he now was running backwards in a desperate attempt to get to the dock before the boat left.

"Hurry up Misty!"He yelled, and just as he said that, Brock gave his own yell for him to slow down.

Ash turned back around and made it so he was now running normally and put even more power into his pounding feet.

Soon, over the small hill, the beach appeared along with the red and white colored boat of the St.Mongato.

"Wait!"Yelled a breathless Misty as she clutched to Togapi in desperation and worry, her own pounding feet aching from the scorching run.

It was two days after the incident with the water Pokémon, and there had been two more attacks a few miles away from where they had been staying. Ash had been informed, also, on all he had missed while he slept. He was told that one morning Misty had been fed up with just pounding on his door, and walked in to try and wake him up, but had grown weary, once seeing he didn't wake from her futile attempts. She had called a doctor and was soon told that he had gone into a deep coma.

Though he hadn't been told that Misty had been worried sick. He defiantly didn't feel it, though, as he had felt the wrath of an angry Misty after a while of him being up and around. He had mumbled something along the lines of 'Didn't realy care any ways. Mid as well go back to sleep' and had figured that was the wrong thing to say and that she had excellent hearing.

Finally, they came up to the St. Mongato. It towered above them and the man was just ready to close the gate.

"Hurry!"he called once seeing them his blue hair shinning," don't' want to be late do we?!"

Ash ran ahead, laughing, while still gasping at their luck. The tables had turned in their fortune, and he was rather glad to see something happening right. Misty and Brock arrived not to long after he did, and they quickly shuffled onto the boat as the man followed, and strode over to another passenger, a lady with short red hair that had been cut to chin length and was in a pretty yellow dress.

To their disappointment, though, it seemed that the St. Mongato was being held up before leaving. Misty sat, grumbling, while feeding Togapi some Pokémon Food giving frequent glares in Ash's direction while he ignored her and Brock sat reading a book on good Pokémon care. Finally, the boat began to move and, with a sudden lurch, they were off.

Ash could have cried. They had been waiting around 15 minutes and he had been growing impatient. Brock himself slammed his book shut with a announcement of how great he felt, while Misty sighed.

The wind blew as clear blue skies shined overhead, and Misty got up to look down into the crystal waters.

"You know Misty," said Brock as he came up to her, "You, I think, will fit in completely with these other water Pokémon trainers. They all have strong water Pokémon, which they have trained for years. There are no Pokémon stores-and you can't trade or buy them. It's the law-You have to catch your own."

As Misty smiled Ash himself grinned. This would be a great opportunity to catch some good Pokémon. As the day passed Ash had gotten more and more tired. He hadn't been having a good night sleep lately. The dreams of fire and screams had exceeded so much it was hard to get a good night rest but he hoped, as he slowly made his way over to the cabin where he would find his own bed, that they would be simmered down with the gentle rocking of the boat. Before going into the small cabin he gave one last look to the light of the moon shining into the dark hallways which held quite a few cabins, and then opened the door and plopped down on his bed.

Ash looked around in wonder as he saw, not the fires of burning pain he expected, but a small rocky beach. Pieces of cardboard gloated eerily in the oceans waters and dark skies loomed overhead with a salty breeze blowing down on him.

He was, once again, alone. No one occupied the island he was on, it seemed, and no noise was made except for the clashing of trees and the slapping of water on the rocky shore.

He walked around aimlessly, since he saw nothing else to do, and wondered if this really was a dream. He shook his head and blinked. How could this be a dream? The smell of the sea, the feel of the wind and rocks, and the sound of the waters... there was no way that this could possibly be a dream or an actual place. It was so real and yet... it scared him. It wasn't calming, nor was it frightening it was just... made.

He paused, for a split second, as he saw something gloating off in the distance. A small figure on one of the boards came closer and closer to the shore.

For a reason unknown to him he just watched it, he didn't go to see if the person was all right, or if the person was even alive, he just stood.

Finally, the body got there and, from the looks of it, the young boy was fine. He looked to be around 2 maybe 3 years old and was laying on the now rocky shore- the waves had grown so they had thrown him-and he had a bloody head.

Ash frowned. He had seen that face somewhere before. But... where?

He stepped closer to the boy and made a closer inspection. "ASH!"

He jumped as he looked around. There was a woman running up. But he wasn't able to see who she was. She not only was wearing white robes and a shawl that covered her face but also the colors were swirling around him making it so everything just went black. 

"Finally!"

That was the first thing he heard as he blurry opened his eyes.

Looking up he saw the fuzzy figure of Misty with crossed arms. He just now noticed how much his cheeks where paining him.

Getting up, blinking his eyes rapidly, he looked up at her.

"Wha?"

"Get up! We're almost there! The captain wants to talk to us," the red head promptly turned around and started to walk out the door before adding," And you were screaming bloody murder in here. I had to do something!"

Ash flinched as she slammed the door. Rolling his eyes he got up, not even caring to change his clothes from what he had worn yesterday, and streaked outside meeting Brock on the way, whom had a large bruise on his cheek and notified him of the redness of his. It was obvious Misty had been a little impatient to have him wake up.

They joined the group of people on the deck, though it was small, and looked up to where the captain was just walking out.

"I'm sorry for this little delay," said the blue haired man who had let them in, the red headed woman beside him," but I am sorry to say if you have any water Pokémon or electric you need to hand them over. They will be returned, I assure you. It is just, this is an island for water Pokémon and the electric have to be counted, and the water tagged. Fire and plant and rock and all the others you can keep with you. Thank you for your cooperation."

Everyone started lining up to where a blond haired man waved them over, and started disposing of their Pokémon.

When it was Ash's turn, after Misty had given her water Pokémon and Brock his electrode and golden, he handed in his water Pokémon and his Pikachu.

"Excuse me young man," grunted the burley brown bearded man who was towering over the skinny blond one," but all electric Pokémon have to be kept in a poke ball."

"This is my Pikachu and he won't go into a poke ball," stated Ash. People who had heard this statement had given him strange looks and blinked. This was not a case they usually had heard of. Pokémon who are being trained or just walking around with their owner outside their poke ball to get used to strangers, yes, but a Pokémon refusing to listen to its master and go into a Poke ball? Now that was sheer madness. Or just bad training.

"I'm sorry son," said the man gruffly not sounding at all sorry, "But all electric Pokémon have to be in a poke ball.

Ash sighed and grabbed his pokedex sending his pidgy off to professor Oak.

"All right Pikachu," he eased himself forward and Pikachu growled slightly as a crowd gathered around. "Let's be a good Pokémon and go into the pokeball."

Pikachu turned his head in denial, while storm clouds gathered overhead.

"Please, little buddy! Please!"

Pikachu looked to everyone and jumped up giving a mighty shout sending electricity around the crowd and then landed back down and crossed his small arms.

"All right sir," said the man queasily,"y... you can.. can keep it out of the ball. Have a nice time on the water Island." with that the man promptly fell backward along with everybody else.

"Thanks," puffed out Ash before he fell backward himself his arm still out in the air in front of him holding the pokeball.

Unknown to the confused, burnt group on the deck, who were just getting up, the captain and his accomplish chuckled.

"Hello Pikachu," they whispered in unison before laughing insanely.

To Be continued

Hitomi:

I know, go figure right? Well please, R+R!!! I love reviews!!!!!! 


End file.
